


Lost

by MissDelirious



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x15, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Oliver Queen - Freeform, The Offer, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDelirious/pseuds/MissDelirious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gets back from Nanda Parbat and gets into an argument about some man in a suit. Dig tells him a certain blonde was seen going to Rays place, but not leaving till the early morning.  Oliver feels torn about the news, but it still thinking about Ra al Ghuls offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote a while ago and I hope its worth it. Enjoy :)

After coming back from Nanda Parbat and trying to keep Ra's al Ghul offer out of his mind, Oliver got distracted looking at Felicity's legs as she walked around the Foundry. The way her black skirt complemented them, such smooth skin he wish he could touch, but he knew they would feel different to the many other legs he touched when he was pre-island Oliver. All those supermodels didn't have the perfection of how her thighs disappeared under the skirt and lead to her perfectly round ass.

Oliver remembered the time when Isabelle told him how Felicity wore short skirts, but he thinks their long enough to hind what needs to be hidden, but short enough to make him wonder.

"Get that stupid smile off your face," Diggle whispered at him behind Felicity's back.

Oliver didn't even realize he was smiling, and Dig knew exactly what was on his mind. He looked at Diggle sitting in front of Felicity's computer screens and he was giving Oliver the death stare. Oliver kept the smile, and looked back at Felicity's legs.

It was fun to be mischievous, he's hasn't acted this way since before the island, but he remembered he was no longer that guy.

He straighten his back, stopped leaning on the metal table, crossed his arms and felt his face scrunch up as he narrowed his brows and looked at the ground.

Felicity's phone vibrated and she ran to it with Oliver's eyes never leaving the floor, but taking in the sound of her heels clacking on the floor with pleasure.

"Laurel said to turn on the news," she took her seat on her throne and opened up the news. Oliver finally breaking his pose to stand beside her and observe the screen.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, "Who's the-"

"The guy in the metal suit? The police don't know yet," Felicity finished his sentence. Another smile crossed his face, he loved it when she did that, and like before it disappeared. Felicity's tone sounded different, was she nervous?

"So what do you-"

"What I think about him? Nothing."

He looked at her this time. He leaned on the table where they were watching the news and brought his face near hers.

He studied her face before he got lost in her eyes and then started flickering his eyes to down to her lips and back to her eyes. He could tell her breath was caught in her throat because every time he looked into her eyes she was doing exactly was he was.

Finally she pushed her chair away from him as she got up and sighed deeply. She avoided looking at his face and Oliver caught that.

She started walking to the stairs when Oliver was by her side in seconds. He pulled on her elbow and turned her to look at him, "Fe-lic-i-ty," he spoke with his teeth pressing down on each other.

"Why aren't you searching him up? Can't you hack into his suit or something? It must be connected by wi-fi or some Bluetooth thing," he tried speaking in a lighter tone.

"Why should I hack into his system? He isn't doing anything," still avoiding his eyes.

Oliver was starting to feel his temper boil over. "We don't know who he is, he might be a criminal. We need to stop him before he does something to my city."

"We don't need to know who he is, only you want to know who he is. And we can dig further into this when he becomes a threat, because right now he isn't causing any threats to anyone." Felicity pulled her elbow out of his hand and looked up in to his eyes with fire.

"Well I don't know who he is so he's a threat to me!" Their bodies were so close, but never touched.

"The police gave up on finding the Arrow and finding who he was. They accept him and thanked him, because he was helping and that's all they needed!" Both faces red and only inches away.

"The Felicity I know would be in that chair trying to find out who he is!" Oliver spat with a close jaw, but Felicity didn't retreat.

"Maybe you never knew me," she said as she turned away and slammed her heels into each step up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

After she left Oliver was still standing where they fought, looking down at his fits. Like he was trying to grab what was already gone of Felicity.

Dig who was watching the whole thing finally said something, "God damn it, Oliver. She's been having a tough time dealing with you and Merlyn together. Just give her her space. Give her some time."

Oliver finally closed his eyes, took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "I just want things to go back to normal."

"Oliver you died and Felicity took it the worse than we did. I let steam go, but Felicity, she kept it bottled up inside. And when you came back saying you were going to team up with Merlyn, the man who levelled the glades, killed your best friend, and messed with your sister’s head. I don't blame her for acting this way."

Oliver wanted cry he didn't want for this to end up this way. He wanted to come home and have Felicity jump in his arms and they could be together. But no, he can't be weak like this. Yes Felicity is important but he has bigger issues on his mind like Ra's al Ghuls offer.

Dig cut into Oliver’s train of thought, "Hey man, I thought you should know that I heard from a security guard that works at Ray's condo..."

Oliver was confused, he looked up at Diggle and he noticed he was having a hard time saying this.

"What is it, Dig?"

"Well he told me he saw a blonde going to Ray's condo at 10, and she didn't leave till the next morning," Dig got quite and focused his gaze on Oliver’s face. Oliver was still processing it, putting the words together. Dig could see all the hurt and pain that started showing on his face, Oliver kept he's pain filled eyes on the ground.

"Wait, what? When was this?"

"The day we tried to get Merlyn back."

His eyes never left the ground, and his hands tightened on the grip he had on the table he was leaning on. He could feel his legs shaking, the room was spinning. He turned around so he could face the table he was holding on to.

"I'm sorry, man," was all Dig could say before he left the Foundry to give Oliver some time to cope.

***

Oliver paced in the Foundry and cursed Rays name over and over. “I need to get out of here,” he spoke to himself, “I need some air.” As soon as he said that he regretted it thinking about the day he came back from the dead and Felicity telling him she doesn’t want to be a woman he loves.

He was pissed, he needed some street thugs to punch, he wanted anyone to punch, but he mostly wanted to punch Ray in the face. “How does Ray get to be with her?!” he yelled at Felicity’s chair.

He walked over to his bow and picked it up, he wanted to become Arrow and be emotionless in the streets. But no, remembering what Laurel told him, he dresses as the Arrow and fights so he doesn’t have to feel pain. He put the bow down and looked at his helmet, maybe he’ll just take a ride.

He reaches for the helmet and puts his leather jacket on in one smooth move. When he got upstairs the club was at full swing, but he moved through the bodies and tried to avoid any sigh of Thea, he really didn’t want to talk to anyone.

At last outside, he started his bike and made it rawr, so everyone near could move out of his way. He raced out of the ally way on to the street just going straight. He made no turns, but when he saw an ally way he went down it and continued to take every ally he could, he hated the lights of the streets because his light broke him.

Oliver came full speed out of an ally and into open space, water was ahead, but he only sped up. The dark water beyond the docks didn’t scare him anymore. As soon as he was close to the edge of the dock he skid to a stop, and back tire lifted from the ground a few inches and went back down. His front tire about a foot from the end of the dock, he didn’t fear falling in and if he didn’t have self-restraint he would have drove in.

He took his helmet off to look at the water, it was so dark you could say it was black, no hint of colour. He got off his bike and walked to the edge with his toes sticking out of the docks. The waves reached and kissed his shoes, a storm was coming and Oliver could feel it. The waves were too strong crashing into each other like sumo wrestlers, and the grey clouds ahead were a dead giveaway.

A few minutes after staring at the waves with a blank mind, Oliver yelled with all his rage as he threw his helmet as far as he could into the sea. Without thought he raised his right leg in front of him like he was going to step onto an invisible platform in front of him. He froze in that position for a full minute before resting his foot back on the cement.

“What do I do? Do I cry? Do I fight for Felicity? Do I fight for Thea? Do I take his offer? Do I not?” he whispered to himself. A few rain drops fell on Oliver’s face before it started pouring, the lighting gave the sky life and the thunder followed.

Was Felicity his lighting and he the thunder? Because he knew he would always follow her, but it pained him that he might never be with her, only follow her from a distance. Like how no matter how fast the thunder tries it will never catch up with the lighting.

 

He started to walk away from the docks and away from his bike, abandoning it in the rain. “I’m happy for her. She chose someone who is worth loving. He isn’t damaged, he’s normal and that’s what she needs.” He stopped walking and looked up. “Ray is the man in the suit,” he said tasting the salt in the sea. “That’s why she didn’t want to look further into it, she was just trying to keep his secret.”


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver went to the loft he shared with Thea, he looked at the time when he came back and it was 4:48AM. Don't wake Thea, don't wake Thea. A light flickered under her bedroom door and the door opened quickly, standing at the door was Thea.

"Where have you been all night? I was worried. I saw you leave the club and I thought I should just give you some space, but Ollie..." Oliver raised his hand for her to stop, and blinked wildly as the light from her room attacked his eyes. She took a few steps forward, "Ollie? Are you alright?" He dropped his hand and looked down. He knew she could see all the stress on his face.

She walked slowly to him and slipped her arms around him to hold him close, her face burying itself in his chest. She didn't seem to mind that he was still wet from the rain.

"It's okay," was all she said to his chest. He slowly lifted his hands and hugged her back. He needed this so badly and somehow Thea knew.

***

When he was finally alone in the shower, he let the water get as hot as it could so he could feel anything but emptiness. He welcomed the water, it felt so good compared to the cold of the rain. Once he dried off he found his pajamas on his bed that Thea laid out for him. He was so grateful to have his sister back, he would be double the mess if she wasn't here to help and love him.

Oliver went under the sheets of his bed, closed the lights and for the first time his mind let him sleep.

***

The next morning Oliver woke to a smell that stung his nose and Thea sitting crossed legged on his bed looking at him with a huge smile.

"I made you French toast!" she beamed, but then it turned to a frown, "but I kinda burnt it, sorry I wanted to make your morning happy."

The biggest smile crossed Oliver's lips, "You did make it happy. What's better that waking up to a beautiful girl who tried to make you French toast?" Thea started smiling again.

"Wanna just eat breakfast out?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sounds like fun."

Thea got off the bed, so she could let her brother get ready, but as she left his room she said, "Finally doing something that normal people do in the morning!" Oliver just chuckled, he hasn't remembered the last time he's ever gone out to have breakfast with his sister in the last 3 years.

As they got ready in their own bedrooms, Oliver couldn't hear Thea getting ready at all. Merlyn must have taught her to be really quite, but every now and then he would hear the squeak of the wood floor where she walked. He sighed every time he heard it.

They left together and had breakfast at a fancy waffle place down the street, things were going well until Thea started asking questions.

"So...," Thea started.

Oliver got nervous, here comes the explaining, "What?"

"Why did you come home late last night?"

Oliver sighed, he didn't want to think about that and have the pain come back.

"I just want to help, Ollie. I know you don't like to talk, but you shouldn't keep things bottled up."

Oliver just sat nervously waiting for the waffles to show up.

Thea placed her hand on his. "Please?" Her eyes were filled with worry, and Oliver didn't want her to worry about him, she needed to be having fun at her age, not learning how to fight.

He sighed in surrender, and Thea's grip got tighter on his hand, she wanted to help him.

***

After he told her everything from Ra's offer to Felicity and Ray. Oliver then ate his waffles in silence and Thea talked with her mouth full. She tried to giving him advice about how he shouldn't take Ra's al Ghuls offer, and how just because Felicity slept with Ray didn't mean she was with him.

Oliver focused on the Felicity and Ray matter more, "But I can't come out of the blue and take Felicity, plus he's healthier than me."

"Shut up, Oliver. Felicity loves you and she can't not not stop loving you," she pointed her fork with a piece of waffle on the end at him. "And c'mon Ray isn't normal, if that's what you're trying to say, the guys trying to be an ugly version of Ironman. If I was Felicity I would pick the guy with the better suit....so yeah, Arrow, cause I ain't messing with that ugly mess."

Oliver just rolled his eyes, she treated it as a joke to lighten the mood for him, but he agreed that his suit didn't compare to his or Roy's, or even Barry's.

"Just talk to her, I'm sure she was only with him because you were being difficult, and she couldn't get it with you."

Oliver's waffle fell out of his mouth, his eyes were wide, "WHAT?"

"I'm joking, I'm joking! But I am sure that you were being an ass to her, so be un an ass to her." Thea looked up at him and he looked into her eyes, "Just please talk to her, being apart is hard for the both of you. You aren't yourself without her, like you're dark without her lighting your way."

He sighed, "I hate talking, and I don't even know what I should say it her."

"Just apologize, start with that."


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver sat outside of Felicity's office fiddling with his thumbs. He became nervous and stood up to leave, but the woman who used to sit where Felicity did a year ago told him to go in. He gulped and turn to the door to her office, he could see her threw the glass, but he knew she didn't see him yet. He slowly walked to the door, so he could somehow sneak in and surprise her.

He opened the door and stuck his head in. She was staring at her computer screen biting on a pen. A huge grin came across his face just by seeing her like that. "I wonder what she's thinking," he thought. He looked at the pen, was it red? It was hard to tell from where he stood.

Felicity looked up, and like Oliver wanted, she was surprised.

"Oh! Oliver?" her brows came together and stuck the pen back in her mouth. She seemed like what she was daydreaming about made her nervous because of Oliver.

Oliver put the biggest smile he could make his face stretch to, "Hi, I just wanted to pass by so we could talk." Just by the word "talk" Felicity's eyes widen, and her chest filled with air that she didn't release right away. She wanted to refuse, and Oliver could tell.

He fully opened the door and walked in, "It's okay, I just want to say..." his eyes left her face and looked at the floor with his teeth clenched.

Felicity stood up, and walked over to him. She grabbed his arm and brought him over to the chairs and coffee table. They sat opposite to each other and Felicity smiled at him to try to make him talk. Oliver gave her his puppy face when he looked at her.

The sunlight coming in from the huge windows behind her made her look like an angel, a god, a queen. Her eyes smiled and glowed from behind those glasses.

Felicity broke his thoughts when she said, "You just wanted to say...?" Oliver noticed how she dipped her head down and her eyes widen while talking.

"Uh, I wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday." Her head tilled to the side like a dog not understanding a command. She then looked away from his face and looked at the coffee table.

"Do you want coffee?" she said with a little jump and almost too fast to understand, but Oliver heard her loud and clear.

He smiled, "I thought you said you weren't going to bring me coffees?" he teased with his eyes.

"Well, I meant that and I'm not going to bring you the coffee, my assistant is," Felicity said it as a friendly come back.

"No, I'm good, Thank you." She nodded and they were quite for a while, then Oliver remembered why he was there.

He looked down at the table as he said, "I'm here to say I'm sorry for how I was yesterday, I shouldn't have tried to force you to search stuff about Ray." Just by the mention of his name Felicity changed the feeling in the air. She started tapping her foot, sucking on her bottom lip, playing with her fingers, and glued her eyes to one part on the table. Oliver saw these things so clearly and he felt his stomach flip as he thought about Ray touching her body.

"Hey, it's okay. I know its Ray, I won't tell anyone. I didn't even tell Dig or Roy yet. Or maybe I won't tell them if it's a big deal." He was looking at her and trying to get her attention, but she didn't look up.

"Its not my secret, but I just don't know why good looking men keep coming to me for help," she shut her mouth and eyes. You could tell she was mentally slapping herself.

"You've been helping him. That's how you know about him, well I didn't think he was smart enough to make that suit on his own," he tried to make her smile, but she just sat there with her eyes closed shaking her head little that it was not noticed. She swallowed hard and opened her eyes and mouth ready to say something, but her eyes left Oliver to look behind him.

"Frak," escaped her lips, she became pale like she just saw a ghost.

Oliver heard the door behind him open. He turned around in his chair and Ray walked in talking gibberish, not noticing Felicity wasn't at her desk, or that Oliver was there.

Finally when Ray looked from his tablet, he saw there was no one at the desk in front of him and he turn to his left to look at Oliver and Felicity. "Uh, Hi Oliver, how are you doing?" he said with his famous Ray grin.

Oliver felt his anger building up, he stood from the chair ready to say something nasty, when Felicity was in front of him walking to Ray. Ray then turned his focus to Felicity, Oliver noticed how Ray's eyes danced as he watched Felicity walk to her desk.

Oliver wanted to jump on him, and break his neck for looking at her that way, and break his hands, so he could never touch Felicity with them again.

"Did you fix the nano chip for our project?" Ray asked Felicity as she stood beside him at her desk. She nodded franticly, but never opened her mouth to say a word.

"Piff! The way he said 'our' like it was some stupid special thing," Oliver thought. He didn't move from where he stood, he was a statue in the office. His eyes never left Rays face, but from the corner of his eye he could see Felicity looking back and forth between him and Ray. Her eyes wide like Ray might tell him everything he already knows about their night.

Ray felt the tenseness in the air and started making his way to the door, leaving Felicity feeling naked without him to hind her.

"I have a meeting I need to get ready for, so I'll see you later, Felicity. Bye, Oliver," he nodded to Oliver, but Oliver just stared back at him.

When he was gone for five minutes, Felicity opened her mouth to change the mood of the office, but Oliver interrupted her, "I know you slept together."

What blood she had left on her face was gone and she stood there with her mouth open. She was so shocked, but Oliver put his sweet, soft voice on, "He's a good match for you." Every word stabbing him in the chest. "At least he's less likely to leave you behind, and he won't meet you half way. He could be a good thing for you." Oliver's eyes stung, but he was saying words that he thought could help her. He couldn't stand to look at her, so he just looked to where Ray had left. "I was a dead end for you. I'm sorry I couldn't have fully been there, or how I shouldn't have said all those 'maybes'. I didn't want you poison you with my touch."

The water stung so much. Oliver ran from her office and reached the elevator before he could lean against the wall and cry as he slid to the elevator floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver went back to the Foundry and suited up. He didn't care what Laurel told him before, he needed to not have the feelings and pain of Oliver Queen right now. The Arrow felt nothing, he just wanted to keep his city clean.

As Oliver finished putting on his gloves and grabbed his bow, Roy walked in.

“Hey, man. What's up?”

“I'm going out.” Roy stopped what he was doing and turned to Oliver.

“But it's still light out. Shouldn't you go later? Or maybe not take that?” Referring to Oliver’s costume.

Oliver sighed. “It isn't dark yet?”

“No, it's 5. But it still isn't midnight dark for you to being going out.” In frustration, Oliver threw his bow on the table and took his gloves off too fast that he ripped them. He cursed under he's breath then stopped and grabbed on to the table, staring at his bow.

“Are you okay?” Roy said raising his hands to Oliver.

“WHY IS EVERYONE ASKING THAT?!? OF COURSE I AM!!” He flipped the table making it crashing into his Arrow case and shattering the glass.

Roy looked terrified. The only other time he's seen him angry like this was when Oliver threw all the things off the table that one night.

“Maybe I’ll take Ra’s offer,” Oliver whispered, still looking at his bow.

“No, you're not a killer like Ra’s. You'll lose all emotion you have left in order to become him. I can't let that happen,” he was pleading with Oliver.

Oliver finally looked up at Roy and saw how afraid he really was. Oliver remembered when he promised Roy he would never leave him.

“Don't leave me. Don't leave us, again,” Roy said as he hugged Oliver not caring if Oliver would push him away or not.

Oliver firmly hugged him back, “I won't ever leave again.” Oliver thought about the city, the city still needs the Arrow, and what about Thea? She needed a brother, not someone who’s an expert assassin.

Roy released from the hug first, “I need to check on the alcohol upstairs, but don't go out tonight. Me and Laurel got this one, okay?”

Oliver just nodded and watched Roy go up the stairs. He wasn't going to check on alcohol, he was going to call someone down. Maybe Thea. So Oliver waited for Roy to bring down Thea to take him home or something.

After 20 minutes, the Foundry door opened and Oliver heard mutters.

“…He's taking things badly”

“Yeah he tried talking to me, but then something happened and he ran out of the office. I've been kinda of worried about him.”

Shit. That was Felicity! What the hell, Roy! Why Felicity? You could have brought Dig or at least Laurel, but not Felicity. Oliver’s head was screaming at him. Oliver stood up from Felicity’s chair and looked around for any place to hide or run to. There wasn't anywhere to go.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Oliver was standing there wide eyed looking at Roy and Felicity. Her eyes looked puffy, was she crying too? Why? She's got Ray, she only needs Oliver to be her field partner.

Oliver’s heart was racing as he looked at her face. Everything around him was falling apart. Felicity just stared back at him with the same expression.

“I have to go met up with Sin. I'll see you guys later,” Roy ran up the stairs.

They stared at each other without saying anything for a while.

Felicity was the first to make a move, she broke eye contact with Oliver and took a few steps to her chair that Oliver was standing in front of. He moved out of her way and she sat down rubbing her temples.

“I didn't want for you to find out about Ray and I because I didn't even know if there is a ‘Ray and I.’”

Oliver shook his head and waved his hand. He turned his back to her, he didn’t want her to see his face. “I don’t want to talk,” he told her in a flat tone.

Felicity’s voice became softer than before and her words shot chills down his spine, “I hate being like this. Fighting.” Oliver turned to look at her now, her head had dropped in her hands. He waited for what else she had to say. “I miss the little touches, the unnoticed gazes, the talks we had.”

Oliver walked over to her and bent down so he was looking up to her. “We could do those again.” She looked at him, her glasses foggy and her eyes glossy.

“No, we can’t. I wanted to change you, so you could see you’re worth being with someone, but you can’t. When you came back I was expecting you to be different, you were, but,” she took her time saying it, “you did things I thought you never would. Being with Merlyn? You hated him. We hate him.”

“I don’t like him either, but the only reason I’m training with him is because I need his skills to fight Ra’s…”

“What is it?” she sniffed.

“Ra’s al Ghul offered me to take his place…”

Felicity looked choked up. “What? Please don’t take it. Don’t be like him. Don’t leave again. Don’t you ever leave Starling again.” She got softer and softer until she was talking in a whisper, and then her voice cracked, “Don’t leave me again.”

“The thing isn’t me leaving you, it’s me…losing you,” Oliver spoke down to his hands. 

Felicity jumped on him, giving him the biggest hug he’s gotten all week. “You’ll never lose me, okay?” Oliver could hear her tears and he pulled her into his chest. “I’ll always be your girl.”

Oliver felt this moment was just perfect, he didn’t want it to ever end, or stay frozen like this forever. He found so much peace in her arms and her scent calmed his nerves. Being on the floor with the room a mess sounded painful, but it was the most relaxing thing in the world. Even hearing Felicity sniff every now and then only made him realize it was real.

Oliver thought this might be the last time he will ever be like this with Felicity, so he slowly turned his head and kissed the temple of her head. Then rested his head on hers while one of his hands moved up her back to hold her head. Even though she was on top of him his body still surrounded more of her than she did him. Her body was so small, so fragile like his big arms could break her with one little squeeze.

 

Felicity calmed her tears, and she pulled away from the hug. Oliver panicked, and with no control in his hand, he pulled her head in and closed the gap between their lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver couldn’t deny that she did kiss back for one second, but she pulled away as soon as he pulled her in. There wasn’t enough time to know 100% that if she did really kiss him back. He expected her to be upset and to hate him again, but she was so soft with him.

“No. Oliver. I can’t. We aren’t…” before she could finish someone was racing down the stairs and you could hear the heaviness in every step.

“Hey Oliver, your damsel in distress is here asking for you...uhhh should I come back later? Or?” Dig hesitated and Felicity pushed herself away from Oliver. She got up and whipped her skirt.

“No, I should go. I’m sure Ray needs me for a meeting or something.” She kept her eyes on the ground and mumbled as she talk. Oliver stayed sitting on the ground and watched her leave. Great! Just great! Things were finally normal between us. We had a conversation without her looking like she wanted me to go up in flames at any moment. Ray will always be her excuse to be away from me. Oliver’s thoughts were everywhere and all his self-pity came back to him. He sighed through his nose, but it was loud enough for Felicity to hear and at the last moment she turned and gave him a small smile telling him, “don’t worry.” Felicity then turned the corner and went up the stairs.

A small smile broke on Oliver’s face making him show some teeth. Dig cleared his throat to remind Oliver he was still there. “I was expecting yelling and maybe a fight, but instead I see her on your lap looking like she regretted something. And I don’t mean the Ray thing.”

Oliver looked at him with his grin like he just did something evil, but trying to look innocent. “Oh nothing happened, we just cleared something’s up,” he then lost the smile, “So Merlyn is up stairs?”

“Yeah, how did Ra’s even let you take him with you?”

“Ra’s wasn’t interested in him, he just wanted him to get to me.” He finally got off the floor and made his way upstairs.

“You don’t need him anymore, Ra’s isn’t a threat. You don’t need to fight him. Get rid of Merlyn or I will. Don’t keep him around, Oliver.”

Oliver turned around and gave Diggle a look that shocked him, even the voice he used was the Arrow’s, “It’s my decision if he stays or goes.” He turned away and continued his way up the stairs.

Once up stairs, Oliver bumped into a few people who were getting ready to open up the club for the night.

“Hey, Thea!” Oliver called to Thea over the loud music.

“Hey, I can’t talk, but Merlyn is over there.” She spoke back to him a little annoyed because she said to say her father’s name.

Merlyn was standing near the bar, blending in to the background. He still looked pretty beaten up, and you could notice he broke his nose back in place.

“Oliver,” he spoke like he didn’t just have his ass handed to him, and that he was still high and mighty. Oliver was immediately annoyed by him, maybe it was because he didn’t need him to fight Ra’s. Also Merlyn’s cocky attitude always made everyone hate him.

“Yes?” was forced through his teeth.

“I would like to thank you for saving me and returning me from Nanda Prabat.” Every word was spoken without his eyes leaving Oliver’s. He meant it.

“I didn’t save you because you deserved it, but I only did it so Thea wouldn’t regret what she did.” Merlyn tried to look amused. “I don’t want her to lose any more family, but you don’t need help in that area. Keep on hiding the truth from her and you’ll lose her on your own.”

“Says the man who’s neck high in them.” Oliver’s anger was raising, he wanted to leave.

“Is this conversation over?” He didn’t wait for a responds, he turned and left.

***

Oliver went back to the Foundry and his head was exploding. His body was tried, but his mind couldn’t stop thinking about his moment with Felicity. All these thoughts kept him focusing on sharping his arrow heads; where’s Felicity? I wonder what she’s doing. Does she miss me? Did she really kiss me back? I want to be with her, she’s the only one I want to be with. Always. All the time. I feel so horrible then she’s with me and I feel better, so much weight is taken off me. I don’t want us to go back to before and not talk. I want to talk. I miss when we would talk like that and just touching her skin would send so much energy through me. If I met Felicity before the island I would have been 10x crazier than I was with Laurel. I never had this with Laurel. Oh no, Laurel. She’s upset with me too…. Felicity, Felicity, Felicity, Felicity. I can’t think, I need to see Felicity again. What if she doesn’t want to see you? What if she’s with Ray? No, No, No. She’ll be glad to see me, were talking again. Oh, I can ask her what she was going to say. Yeah, that’ll be a good reason to see her.

Oliver dropped everything and grabbed his jacket. He went through the back door so he didn’t have to see Merlyn again, if he was still in the club.

When he reached his motorcycle he couldn’t find his helmet. “Where the hell is it?” he remembered it was now at the bottom of the sea and face palmed. “Oliver, you do such stupid things when you’re angry. Oh well.” He got on and started the engine, his heart was pounding in his chest. He was so excited.

***

The whole ride Oliver was smiling, he didn’t care if he ate a few bugs. When he arrived at Felicity’s office, he didn’t care not to knock he just walked in, but it was empty.

“Felicity?”

No answer.

Oliver looked around, not even her assistant was at her desk. He walked to Felicity’s desk and sat down in her seat. This use to be his seat, but he was glad it was her that now owned it. He pictured all the times she would walk in and act like she knew nothing of him, only that she was his assistant.

Oliver placed his elbows on the desk and rested his head in his hands. A smile appeared on his face from all the memories of her sitting at her desk and sometimes daydreaming as she looked at her screen. I wonder what she was thinking about, Oliver thought. He looked at the assistant’s desk and pictured Felicity there, her turning her head to look at him and his heart crumbled.

He sat back in her chair and sighed at the memory. Something caught his eye on the right. Oliver picked it up and his mouth dropped, so did every piece of him. He felt weak as he held the item in his hand and saw the bite marks.

“How did she keep this for so long?” he whispered to the red pen Felicity chewed on when they first met. He couldn’t breathe, the marks on the pen looked fresh. She must have held on to it recently. “It was red,” Oliver choked. He put the pen back and felt like a child who just ate too much sugar. “She kept it, she kept it after all this time.” He started tapping his fingers on her desk, he couldn’t stay still.

With all of Oliver’s excitement, the loud explosion scared him and caught him off guard. He hit the ground and hid behind the desk as a natural defense.

“Are you crazy?!?!” a woman yelled.

“Felicity?” Oliver whispered. He tilled his head in confusion.

“HAHAHAHA! It worked!” a man screamed in amusement.

“Ray?” Oliver stood up and saw a hole in the side of Felicity’s office. His mouth dropped and eyes widen.


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity appeared in the hole in the wall and was shocked by the damage. She stumbled as she stepped out, still not noticing Oliver at her desk. Oliver had the same look on his face as she.

"Does the company's insurance cover this?" Felicity was standing in the middle of her office looking at the wall.

"Uh, yeah. If it doesn't, it’s okay, I can pay for the damage." Ray stepped out of the hole, smiling. How could he be smiling?

"How are you happy at this? Are you amused that you trashed Oliver's-I mean my office." Felicity was panicking and Ray was acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oliver?" Ray said, Felicity froze when Ray noticed she called her office Oliver’s and shut her eyes.

"No, just don't. Not tonight, Ray."

"No, I mean 'Oliver is here.'" Oliver tuned his attention away from Felicity and saw Ray staring at him, trying to hide an oversized glove behind his back.

"Uh, hi. Sorry if I came at a wrong time. I can leave." Oliver stared walking to the door, towards them.

"Uh, uh uh." Ray was hesitating and didn't know what to say for Oliver to stay, but not giving away his secret.

"He knows, Ray. He found out."

Ray looked back at Oliver and they exchanged awkward glances.

"I'll keep your secret safe," Oliver tried to sound concerned. "Felicity didn't tell me, she good with secrets. I just put the puzzle together and it wasn't that hard."

Ray looked between Felicity and Oliver like he wanted to say something, but didn't want to say it in front of the other. So he stopped and just close his mouth.

Ray’s attitude changed and his brows narrowed while he stared at Oliver. He walked toward him and Oliver puffed up his chest to show he wasn’t afraid of an untrained fighter.

“Thank you, Oliver.” He held his hand out and wore a huge grin. Oliver took his hand and shook it with strength. “I just want to help, just like the Arrow.”

Oliver smiled and asked, “Can I have a moment with Ms. Smoak, Mr. Palmer?”

“Yes, sure of course.” Ray let go of Oliver’s hand and passed by Felicity on the way out. When he was by her, he passed his hand lightly down her arm and then slid his hand across her stomach. Oliver got chills seeing that in front of him, and how easy it was for Ray to do that to her, but he also noticed how uncomfortable Felicity was.

Once Ray was out of sight Oliver started talking, “Hey, I just wanted to know what you were going to tell me at the Foundry.” He tried to hide the pain in his voice, but Felicity didn’t answer.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t want that moment to end and I’m not good at talking.”

“No, Oliver I just didn’t want to feel like I was cheating,” she started biting her bottom lip and avoiding his eyes.

“Cheating?”

“Well I came in today and well Ray kind of made it clear that he didn’t want a one night thing.” She swallowed hard after her sentence. “And I felt the same way.”

Oliver was quite. He forced a smile, “I’m glad. He can be there for you, he’s what you need right now.” His lips showed a smile, but his eyes showed pain.

Felicity walked up to him and tried to touch his arm, but he backed away.

They were both quite for a while, until Felicity jumped and ran to a computer screen.

“This morning there was some news about the Arrow shooting up thugs last night.”

Oliver ran over to her screen and almost yelled, “No, I was Thea the whole night. We were at the loft.” His shock couldn’t be hidden.

“Oliver, they were found dead. Arrows pierced through the main arteries.” She looked at him with concern, “I know it wasn’t the Arrow. Someone is framing you.”

“Turn on the news. NOW.”

The news appeared on the screen within seconds.

It was Lance, “I don’t know what the Arrow is doing, but we don’t kill. This is a warning, if you’re watching this I hope you know that if you starting this again. We. Will. Hunt. You. Down.” Lance was at full rage, but trying to act like he had it together.

“We need to find this guy. Felicity-“

“I’m on it. I’ll search all the cameras to find any clues to this fake and where he went.” Felicity’s fingers were fast on the keys of the computer, tap tap tap filled the air.

Oliver walked toward the door and without looking back, he said, “I’ll tell Dig and see if Roy can scout the city for this man.” When he reached the door, he stopped and looked at her with a serious expression, “When you’re done here, we need you. “

She nodded at him and he left.

***

Oliver returned to the Foundry and found Laurel.

“Oliver what the hell?! I thought you stopped killing! Killing thugs, that’s low!” She was yelling at him when he came down the stairs.

He sighed, “Someone is framing me, I was home when this all happened. Don’t believe me? Ask Thea.” Oliver wasn’t in the mood for Laurels attitude right now.

Laurel shut up and crossed her arms as she watched him bend over the screens to check for any update from Felicity.

“Why?” she didn’t move a muscle.

Oliver spoke before thinking, “Someone wants the city to go against me.” He stopped, straightened his back and something clicked in his mind. “Ra’s.”

“Yeah, you should have let him kill Merlyn.”

Oliver turned to her and grabbed her arms, “No, Ra’s told me all these things about the people turning against me. How would he know this? He has be the one in charge of the fake Arrow, because I didn’t take the offer.”

“Offer? Now I’m confused. What are you saying, Oliver?” she pushed away from Oliver, freeing herself.

“Ra’s offered me his place, but I refused and now he is getting back at me, so I can take his offer. He’s damaging the city, so I don’t have anything left…” Oliver thought for a moment more before he felt his heart drop. “So I don’t have anything left-FELICITY! Ra’s is going to take away everything I have, he also told me I’ll die alone, without the woman I love.” Laurel was still confused, but Oliver didn’t have time to explain what he meant, and darted up the stairs.

***

He called Diggle a few times and he wasn’t picking up. “Don’t tell me you’re on babysitting duty, Dig.”

Roy came down the stairs of Verdant holding a box of alcohol. “Roy! Do you know where Diggle is? I know something about the fake Arrow.”

Roy was scared by his approach and just shrugged, he couldn’t get a word out of himself.

“Ra’s is going to take everything away from me, so I have no choice but to become the next Ra’s al Ghul.”

Roy put the box down, “Wait, wait ,wait. So how is Ra’s going to do this? Make you the next Ra’s I mean.”

Oliver was panicking and walking back and forth. “I think he’s trying to frame the Arrow and turn the city against him, then I think he might pick all of you out, one by one. The only reason for me to become Ra’s al Ghul is if I have nothing left in Starling and that’s what he’s doing. He’s eliminating everything I care about until there is nothing left living for.” Oliver bit his fist, then pointed to Roy, “Be extra careful, and watch Thea. Make sure she’s safe.”

“What about Felicity? She needs protection, I can protect her while you’re taking care of this fake Arrow.”

“NO. I got Felicity. Just worry about Thea. She’s at the loft with Malcom, go there now.” Roy gave Oliver a quick nod and ran out of the club.

Before Oliver drove back to Palmer Industries, he called Felicity to tell her to be cautious and be safe. He heard the buzz as his phone connected with hers, but there was never any answer.


	8. Chapter 8

When Oliver reached Palmer Industries he was dressed in his Arrow gear and the building was in darkness because it was after hours. The only light sore was the street lights below, dimly shining in the huge windows of the office.

Oliver jumped down from the vents and crouched in the middle of the hallway near the elevators. He held on to his bow tightly at his side, he could feel something was uneasy in the air that he didn’t dare call out for Felicity without giving away his position.

He walked along the wall hiding his big body in the shadows, he peaked around the corner and Felicity’s office was empty. But he could feel someone here, someone watching him and he couldn't get away from their eyes.

Behind him there was a sound of metal on metal, his head shot in the direction. The doors past the elevators is where the sound came from.

This isn’t as assassin, they wouldn’t be clumsy to give away where they were, or they wanted him to follow.

Oliver obeyed and followed. He still kept close to the ground while walking and always alert.

When he reached the doors he stood up and opened them. Behind the door there were stairs that lead to another door to the roof. Oliver grew nervous, but he knew Ra’s wouldn’t hurt him because he still needed him. He wasn’t a threat to him, but Ra’s was a threat to everyone around Oliver.

He calmed down knowing he wouldn’t be harmed and walked up the stairs.

Whoever is up there, Ra’s or his assassins, Felicity still wasn’t picking up her phone and she wasn’t in her office. Maybe she’s up there with them. Maybe they have her. Ra’s is going to black me using her. So many thoughts ran through his mind.

Just of the thought of Felicity being up there, Oliver ran up the rest of the steps and ran blind in to open space. The roof was empty, expect for a helicopter and vent openings that lead inside.

An explosion a few metres behind Oliver sent him flying forward hitting the gravel floor hard. White noise drowned his ears and he lost his sight for a few seconds. He turned on back and saw a big shadow of a man.

When his full vision returned he noticed it was Ray in his metal suit. Blue and red. He was a robot. Oliver got back on his feet and tried to keep his balance.

“You need to be stopped, Oliver!”

Oliver removed his hood and exposed his head.

“I heard Felicity was the eyes and ears of the Arrow…I noticed how close you two are and…it clicked.”

“Where’s Felicity?!?!?!” Oliver was in the state of mind of Arrow and drew an arrow at Ray.

Ray didn’t react to the threat, “She’s safe away from you.”

He put the bow down and felt a sharp pain almost like the pain when Ra’s stabbed him, but in the center of his chest. It’s the same pain Oliver feels when he sees Felicity, but knows he can’t be with her.

“The city can’t trust you.”

Oliver snapped out of his daze and focused on Ray.

“I have to take you down,” Oliver started laughing at his words.

“Just because you have a suit doesn’t mean you can ‘take me down.’”

“You are killing again! That is not how things should be taken care of.” Ray was acting like he was in charge and has been doing this for years.

…Shut up Ray.

Oliver rolled his eyes and not a second later he pulled back on the string of his bow and shot Rays suit. Sparks flew and Ray was on his knees, where he belonged Oliver thought.

Oliver walked over to him and bent over so one knee was on the floor beside him.

“If she was safe you’d be with her, protecting her”, he said it with the intensity that the Arrow would.

Ray shivered for how he could feel Oliver’s breath threw his armor.

Oliver turned his head so his eyes could meet Ray’s, their faces were inches apart and he could see the fear in Ray.

He got up walked to the exit, leaving Ray behind. He heard a heavy door open.

“OLIVER!”

It was Felicity and before he could react she was in his arms. Her face was in his chest making her words muffled.

“I was so worried. I wanted to call you but I couldn’t find my phone the wreckage in my office. I was so worried.”

Oliver held on to her like his dear life depended on it, and sometimes it felt like it did. He never wanted to leave her alone, not after the fight with Ra’s. Not after his death.

He held on so tightly and was surprised that she didn’t move, she stayed in his arms. He started to hear her sniffing.

He dug his face in her hair, “I’ll never leave you again.”

Her grip on him got stronger when he spoke those words. Oliver took in her sweet vanilla scent, closed his eyes and moved his head next to hers, so they were cheek to cheek. He felt the wetness of her tears on his face.

These tears are for me, he thought.

Felicity’s breathing softened and made it match Oliver’s so when his chest expanded, hers deflated.

They treasured each other’s presence that they stayed like that for more than 20 minutes. Neither one wanting to let go.

After a little longer Felicity gasped, “Ray!” She looked around but he was nowhere in sight.

Oh yeah…Ray, Oliver said in his head.

“I forgot about him,” she put her hand on her forehead to keep her hair out of her eyes, but Oliver took in the sight. Her pink dress and light brown coat all wrinkled from being pressed against him for so long, her hair was coming out of her pony tail from him touching her hair, make up running down her face from crying for him, and like the cherry on top, her glasses were crooked on her nose from having her face in his chest. Everything on her happened because of him and Oliver couldn’t help but smile to know she let it happen.

Felicity was still looking at the gravel ground, “He must have seen us…,” she looked at him, “never mind.” She looked away.

“So…where is he?” Oliver tried to sound concerned for her sake.

“I don’t know…I don’t know him as well as I know you.” She looked at him with such a love filled face that Oliver couldn’t ignore.

Oliver felt like his soul was on fire. He returned her stare with lust written all over his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little bit carried away writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy XD

Felicity was uneasy but she grinned wickedly back at him. Oliver raked her body with his eyes and Felicity turned bright red and looked away from him. He knew she was going crazy inside until she shook her head.

“No, wait. Ray first,” she said to herself.

“First?” Oliver raised an eye brow at her but kept a cheeky grin on his face.

She giggled at him, but you could tell she was day dreaming while looking at him. Then she snapped out of it as she realized what she said. Her eyes wide then she face palmed.

Now Oliver giggled. He loved to see her like this even with everything falling apart he loved to see her have these little moments. It made him forget about his worries and that everything was going to hell. Now Oliver snapped out of his day dream.

“I know Ra’s al Ghuls plan to make me take his deal.”

“What? Okay, so I’m sure Ray is safe and just needs time to himself. I’ll look for him after.” Oliver loved how she just pushed Ray out of her mind to pay attention to him. “We have to deal with this first. Oliver”

“Okay.” He put his hood back over his head.

Felicity stuck her head in front of the opening of the hood and wore confusion on her face.

“Wait? What? You’re letting me?”

“I don’t want to, but you did say you wanted to be unsafe with me.” She smiled, “But I’ll have to stay safe, so you’re good.” He flashed her the biggest playful smile that he’s done since before the island and he saw something happen behind her eyes, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

***

Back at the Foundry, Oliver told Felicity everything he thought of as what Ra’s was doing to him. All the way down to hurting Felicity to make him accept the offer.

"If it comes down to it, comes down to anyone hurting you, I will take his deal. I'll become the next Ra's." Oliver found it hard but easy to say these words to her, "Nothing is more important to me than you." He gave Felicity his famous puppy dog face and held on to her hand on her lap.

 

Oliver waited for her to say something, but she didn't. She slowly moved her arms around his neck to hug him, by the look on her face he knew she was about to cry again.

"I don't want to be the reason for you to do this. Like when you killed again just because of me." Oliver pulled from the hug so he could grab her face and make her rest her forehead on his. She looked up into his eyes, such beautiful blue eyes she had.

"It would be my pleaser, Ms. Smoak." He smiled, as his eyes bore into hers and she replied with a crooked smile.

He slowly lifted her chin so they breathed into each other’s mouths, her eyes pleaded for him to kiss her. He took his time reading her to make sure he was understanding her properly.

In the middle of second guessing the situation, Felicity sighed and got ready to pull back from him, but that’s when he went in for the kiss. Felicity accepted it. She kissed back. His hands slid down her body and landed on her hips, she kept her hands on his chest with fistfuls of his shirt.

Oliver’s tongue was aching to explore her mouth and taste even further into her. That’s when common sense came back to him and he pulled away knowing he didn’t want this to go that way.

When he broke the kiss, they stared back at each other and their heavy breathing being the only sound in the quite air of the Foundry. His face still so close to hers and she had a look in her eyes that look like… wait, what? Was that hunger? Oliver felt all the electricity in his body go to his pants. Want was written all over her face and Oliver couldn’t refuse her look any longer, he met her half way and she opened up to allow his tongue.

She tasted like jolly ranchers and Oliver smiled into the kiss, which made Felicity giggle into his mouth.

Oliver didn’t know where he should place his hands, they were going everywhere on her tiny body. He finally found her hips again and pressed her into his body. Felicity moaned in the kiss and this made Oliver’s breath uncontrollable. She was doing things to his body that no woman before has done to him. She had so much power over him.

His hands traveled down and cupped her ass, oh how he dreamed of doing this for months.

As he was so focused on her body, she broke from the kiss and started pulling off his shirt. He let go her for a second to allow her to remove it. When it was fully off, Oliver picked her up by the back of her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They started kissing again while Oliver walked her over to the metal table and sat her there.

Her nails went through his hair as she pressed harder into the kiss, only deepening it. Oliver left her mouth and trailed kisses on her jaw line, making Felicity sigh as she moved one hand behind his neck playing with his short hairs. He was so sensitive behind his neck that he stopped a few seconds to collect himself before he exploded and rushed the moment.

“This is so bad,” she sighed, tilling her head back and exposing her neck to Oliver.

“This is so good,” he replied as he made his trail of kisses down her neck. He removed his hands from her hips and placed them on her knees just inches away from the opening of her dress. He felt heat on his waist radiating from between her legs and he leaned his pelvis into her. She gasped and squeezed him between her legs. Her breathing became ten times faster and she tried to call his name, but only a whispered, “Oliver,” made it past her lips.

Oliver finished playing on her neck and pulled back to look at her. She was a hot mess, her hair was out of her pony tail and her chest was shuddering up and down. He just realized she didn’t have her glasses on anymore. She was licking her lips looking back at him and Oliver knew if he bit his bottom lip it would do something to her and it did, she breathed like it was her last breath as she melted into the table.

He grinned at her as he slowly and softly started moving his hands up her thighs. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her moan in mouth. Oliver kissed her so she could open her mouth and moan into him.

His hands were under her dress and his thumbs did circular motions in her inner thighs getting closer to his target.

That's when Felicity’s phone rang.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s was Ray calling.

Felicity and Oliver both moaned in frustration.

They let go of each other and Oliver handed her the phone.

Before she picked up she tried to relax her breathing and sound normal. At that same moment Roy and Dig came down the steps of the Foundry. Oliver and Felicity looked their way and they stopped dead in their tracks. Dig was wide eyed and Roy had the hugest smile on his face as he looked at shirtless Oliver and crazy haired Felicity. What an image.

Felicity turned around and ran around the corner with her phone.

Oliver was bright red staring back at the both of them.

“….I’m ready to become Uncle Roy.”

Oliver shot him a death stare.

“I mean…don’t you own any shirts?” Roy grinned at him and Oliver found his shirt on the floor and put it back on.

“Did we interrupt something?” Diggle said taking a long pause before he said ‘something.’

“Nothing happened. I just…needed to get something out of her hair.”

“With no shirt on?” Roy asked with an eye brow raised.

“Oliver, you are the worst liar…So are you guys a thing now? Did she break up with Ray or what?” Diggle was full of questions and Roy was jumping off the walls with excitement.

“…No, she’s kinda still with Ray,” Oliver tilled his head down to hide his grief, and embarrassment from what they just walked in on.

“So she cheated on Ray with you…Wow, I didn’t know she had it in her.” Roy had his arms crossed and was staring into space.

Wonder what he’s thinking of, Oliver thought, he smiled inside.

Felicity came back and gathered all her things. “I have to go,” she said in a rush. She looked at Oliver one last time before she left and before she looked away she smiled. So things aren’t going to hell after what happened.

“Okay, so tell me all the details,” Roy said to Oliver with a child’s smile.

“Roy, go with Felicity and make sure she’s safe.”

“Okay, but when I get back I want to know everything.”

“ROY!”

“I’m going, I’m going.” Roy ran up the stairs after Felicity.

Oliver tried to lock up his emotions and not to show what he was feeling inside, but when he looked at Dig he was grinning leaning on the table him and Felicity were on.

He couldn’t help grin back thinking about what could have happened on that table. Oliver walked over to Felicity’s chair and sat in it, never looking away from Dig.

“I just got to say, ‘Thank God!’ and I’m sure I speak for a few people.” Dig was proud of Oliver to finally have the balls to do something about Felicity.

Oliver couldn’t stay still, he kept fiddling with his finger and smiling at them.

“She just made me feel so alive.”

“Yeah, that’s what sex does.”

“Haha, Dig. Very funny,” Oliver rolled his eyes at him. “Oh and I wouldn’t be touching that table if I were you.”

Diggle jumped off the table and looked at it like it was a beast.

“Why?” Dig looked at him and Oliver just smiled back. “You know what? Never mind.”

Oliver grabbed his stomach and laughed at him.

“It’s great it see you so happy.” The air became incredibly intense. “She brings out the happiness in you.”

“No, Dig she is the happiness. I remember reading somewhere that Felicity means intense happiness. She’s my intense happiness.”

“Wow, all that and now you’re opening up…Oliver whatever happens don’t hurt her.”

“What? I would never want to hurt her.”

“It may not be intentional.” He raised an eye brow at Oliver, “You have a lot happening right now and I don’t want it clouding your judgement. What if you do become the next Ra’s? What will that do to her? Yes, it might save her, but it might crush her also.”

Oliver went deep into his mind and all the “I can’t be with you” stuff started surfacing. He tried to run away from it in his head, but it kept catching up.

“Hey man, I didn’t mean to rain on your parade.”

“No, is okay. I’m okay.” I won’t think of this now.

Oliver’s phone went off and it startled him.

It was Roy.

“We were attacked by the League…I’m sorry man, they took Felicity.”

Oliver felt everything inside him disappear and leaving him empty. All he could hear was Slade saying, “…your lovely Felicity…,” and The Count, “…not unattractive blond…”

He was scared but angry. He kicked the table in front of him over and all the computer screens crashed on the floor.

“You track where they took her and-“ “-Oliver they said they’ll leave you a message.”

“NO TRACK THEM!” Oliver was raging and spiting as he spoke.

“OLIVER THEY SAID THEY’D KILL HER IF WE LOOKED FOR THEM! JUST WAIT FOR THEIR MESSAGE!”

Before Oliver could tell Roy to come back, he crushed the phone in his hand. He lost the signal, the phone’s screen was black with it cracked.

“Don’t get hot headed because it’s Felicity. Clear your mind and calmed down before you do something stupid,” Dig said calmly with his hands up in front of him.

Oliver closed his eyes and said, “I’m going to kill him.”

***

Roy returned to the Foundry and so did Laurel.

“I’m sorry. There were too many of them. We just left Ray’s office and they attacked. One of them told me to wait for the message and that’s all I remember before they blacked me out.”

“Gear up,” was all Oliver said. He didn’t want to argue with Roy, he knew it wasn’t his fault.

“Oliver-“

He held his hand up to Laurel, so she wouldn’t say anymore.

“Just gear up.”

Thea came racing down the stairs yelling.

“OLLIE! RED SMOKE! DOWNTOWN!”

“It’s the message. We have to follow the smoke and get Felicity back.” Oliver’s voice was cold and had no hint of life. He was a dead soul talking. “Let’s go.”

“But we aren’t ready yet,” Laurel tried to say before Oliver cut her off again.

“Let’s go!” At this moment she realized out how much he really did care and love Felicity.

***

Oliver, Dig, Roy, and Laurel traced the smokes location to a building deep into the Glades.

An assassin ran out of the darkness as they approached the building and without hesitation Oliver shot him dead with 3 arrows. Everyone was caught off guard by the assassin, but even more by Oliver’s action.

Ra’s al Ghul appeared and clapped at how Oliver reacted and killed a man without thought. Oliver aimed his bow at him and shot an arrow, but sadly with Ra’s al Ghuls fast reaction, he caught it.

“Where is she?” His voice was low and deep.

Ra’s threw the arrow on the ground and a few assassins took a few steps toward Oliver, but Ra’s beckoned them to stop.

“Come, Mr. Queen.” He turned his back to him and walked inside. Oliver followed.

“What are you doing? Don’t trust him,” Laurel yelled to Oliver.

“He can’t hurt me,” He said back. Dig nodded to Laurel and they entered the building behind Oliver.

They followed Ra’s to a huge open room where Felicity stood with assassins unharmed.

“OLIVER!” she yelled as she ran to him and hugged him. He didn’t react to her.

Ra’s began to speak, “Oliver Queen in order to-“

“I accept the offer. I will be Ra’s al Ghul.”


	11. Chapter 11

Updated in 2 hours. YA! *High FIve* Enjoy! 

“What? Oliver, No. Please,” Felicity grabbed him by the arms and shook him. He looked down at her and he knew he had to keep her safe even if it meant doing this.

“My pleasurer,” he whispered to her. She shook her head and got upset.

“Oliver, no. This isn’t you.”

“I have no choice, don’t you see? It’s you or me.” He stared at her coldly. He knew he changed in the last hour since she was taken and he knew that’s what she was thinking of too.

She touched his face and looked in his eyes. She was trying to fight for him as he never did for her. He grabbed her hand off his face and dropped it.

“I have to do this.”

“This way Mr. Queen. We must get you ready,” Ra’s said almost a little too pleased by the picture in front of him.

***

Back at the Foundry everyone started to say their good byes. When it got to Felicity’s turn everyone left to give them a moment.

“Don’t go, don’t leave me-“ Oliver cut in her sentence and kissed her.

“Come with me,” he told her when he broke from the kiss. “Forget Ray.” He held her hands, “I won’t make the same mistake and leave you here.” He looked in her eyes with so much compassion. She pulled her hands free and looked down.

“I can’t. I need to stay here…Please don’t go.” She looked up and said with tears in her eyes, “I love you.”

They stared into each other’s souls until Oliver finally caved in and cried.

“I love you so much.” He hugged her and she comfort him as he finally crashed and crashed hard. “I don’t want to go, but I didn’t know what I would do with myself if he did something to you.”

She didn’t say anything.

“Please come with me. I’ll keep you safe and we could be happy together.”

“Oliver, no. No one can be happy there. It’s a horrible place, no happiness can be made there.”

“But you’re Felicity, you’re my Felicity, you’re my intense happiness. Where ever you go I’ll be happy with you.”

“I’m sorry.” She pulled away from the hug and kissed his cheek. “Goodbye, Oliver.” She started crying and ran up the stairs.

Oliver just stood there and tried to gather his thoughts. Once he knew he was good he put his “no emotion” face on and grabbed his luggage for Nanda Parbat.

***

Once there he was shown his sleeping quarters which was a huge room filled with lavished red silks and blankets. The red made him think of the pen he found in Felicity’s office, but he pushed that memory out of his mind. The only light source in the room was by candle light and the sun coming in from the windows. He was shown the Nanda Parbat grounds, so he now knew it inside out. He also trained with some of the assassins, learning their technics.

The worse part about becoming Ra’s al Ghul was missing everyone from Starling City and everything reminded him of Felicity. Getting branded with the League of Assassins crest wasn’t as painful as missing Felicity. Feeling the burn as the hot metal touched his skin was a reliever and took his mind off her for a good 10 seconds.

After a week of being with the LOA he went to bed early, it was probably 9pm, but it was pitch black outside and the cooling wind that came from his window was a break from the heat during the day.

Oliver sat on his bed holding a picture he took a while back of the “The Squad”, that’s the name Roy gave us. He laughed remembering that day and having Roy yelling, “We da squad” and Felicity joining him. Oh Felicity. She would make this all much less painful if she came.

There was a light knock on the door and Oliver ignored it.

A few seconds later another knock, but louder.

Oliver sighed, “Come in!” He hid his picture.

The door opened and all he heard was, “Everyone is covering their faces, how are you going to learn their names if they all look alike and you can’t see their faces? Can they at least wear name tags so you don’t get them mixed up with other names?” It was Felicity and she had her luggage with her.

Oliver bolted from his bed and smashed his body into hers in a huge hug, he even lifted her from the ground.

“Yeah, so Ray kinda broke up with me cause apparently kissing someone else is cheating, so I need a place to stay for a while.” Oliver could hear the smile in her voice. Oh she was a gift from heaven.

Oliver put her on the ground and took a step back to make sure it was her and not his mind playing tricks.

She stood there with pants, a tank top and a messy bun. She was sweating so much from the heat, but it made her glow.

“Oliver say something. No, wait. Tell me the wi-fi password…please tell me theres wi-fi here. If there isn’t wi-fi then coming here was such a waste.” She tried to act distressed about there not being any wi-fi, but Oliver knew better.

“I’ll get the cable guy to come in as soon as possible to install the wi-fi for you…my queen.” Felicity cracked a smile and jumped on him, like one of those jump hugs, and he caught it her when she crashed on him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Oliver turned around and kicked the door shut behind him. He made his way to the bed and laid her beside him.

“So where are you sleeping tonight?” he asked her when Felicity pulled away from the kiss to get some air.

“In here.” Oliver started getting some naughty ideas and Felicity could tell.

“Well, this place scares me and I don’t plan on sleeping by myself. I’m more comfortable being with you because I know you’ll watch over me like a guard dog.” She was teasing him and he went along with it.

“No, you just want to sleep with the boss, so you can take him out in his sleep and take over once I’m dead.” Felicity was laughing up until he mentioned the word “dead.” The word really scared her.

“Hey, it’s okay. No one is going to want to mess with me. I’m Ra’s al Ghul, I am the most feared man in the world. Plus I have a bunch of assassins that do what I say.”

“Can one of them get wi-fi?” she pleaded as she touched his face.

“Yes, anything for you.” They kissed once more before they fell asleep talking till it was early AM.

***

Oliver waking up to a beautiful blond girl isn’t his first time, but it was his first knowing they didn’t do anything last night and him being perfectly fine with it. Waking up to Felicity facing you as she slept on her stomach and having the sun shine behind her made her look like an angel.

He sighed, and started touching her hair. He enjoyed this moment so much, he wished it could stay like this forever.

Oliver left the bed and wondered around Nanda Parbat for anything that he could take to Felicity as a nice breakfast.

He walked in the kitchen where the village woman prepared the meals for the assassin, but one woman walked to him with a tray a fruit, she smiled and spoke in Arabic. He smile and nodded while he took the fruit. When he turned around and Maseo was behind him.

“There’s been talk that a blond has entered the grounds.”

“Yeah, that’s Felicity. It shouldn’t be a problem.” Oliver gave him no satisfaction, he didn’t forgive him for almost shooting her with an arrow. Thank god Ray was the one to take it for her.

“She said you seem different and kind hearted, that you’ll change the ways here.” Oliver knew he was talking about what the woman said to him, but he just walked away from him and rejoined Felicity.

She was still asleep when he returned. He sat on the bed beside her and placed the tray on the open space on the bed. He grabbed an apple and started eating it.

Felicitys eyes slowly opened and when she looked at Oliver she smiled and rubbed her eyes.

“Good morning,” she said as she sat up and grabbed a banana. “Eating this is awkward, so I think I’ll eat something else.” Oliver chuckled and watched her grabbed a pear.

Felicity looked around the room and said, “I like the red.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Chapter for Lost and I love the support for it. It's a short chapter, but I'm working on another story that I hope you'll enjoy. Once again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. :)

Oliver was training with the assassins for the last time before he official became Ra's al Ghul. 

He fought with no shirt to show he wasn't vulnerable and didn't need armor to be a great warrior. There were 7 assassins in the room, head to toe in black fabric, they represented the 7 deadly sins; Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Pride. They were to show that Oliver didn't need these sins when he became the Demons Head, they shouldn't interfere with his work in the League of Assassins. 

Ra's al Ghul wanted him to kill every assassin that challenged him, which meant all 7 of them. They all bowed in front of Oliver, showing that they accepted their fate and being killed by the next ruler was an honour. Oliver felt uneasy about the idea of killing another human, the unsureness was showing in his blue eyes. 

The assassins formed a circle around Oliver and lifted their blades in aware mode. He looked around himself and saw Ra's standing near the pit smiling at him. Oliver gripped his blade as Ra's spread his lips in a dangerous grin, Oliver had no clue how this duel would end.

"Start," Ra's whispered in the ice cold air. 

3 assassins lunged at Oliver, he easily dodged them and tapped his blades with theirs. As soon as those 3 assassins flew past him, others attacked him from behind. Oliver thinking about not killing any of them, he also thought about just injuring them badly enough for them to stay down, but not enough to be life threating. 

After half an hour later of dodging and lightly striking behind their legs, he finally had most assassins on the floor and having them stay there. He wacked the back of his sword at an assassins legs making them trip over and hit the floor. He stood over the assassin and for the first time looked in their eyes. He saw their fear fade and determination take over as the assassin accepted what was to come. 

Only it never happen. Oliver stood frozen looking into the assassin's eyes until he bent down and offered them his hand. The assassin, shocked, took his arm and got up.   
"No! Kill him, Oliver. You won the duel, their bodies aren't worth their souls." Ra's was furious, but not surprised at Oliver's choice. 

He started walking Oliver's way as the other assassins tried to stand up. Ra's took his sword out and started waving it at Oliver. He swung his sword for Oliver's head, but he ducked down and without thought he pushed his weapon deep in Ra's chest. 

Oliver stood up and released his hold on the sword, leaving it in Ra's body. He watched with wide eyes and mouth dropped. Ra's eyes still dark and lips grinning as blood began to drip from his bottom lip. 

"Don't hesitate, Oliver." His body crashing forward into Oliver, as he caught Ra's in mid-air. 

Oliver came back to his senses and he saw a full room of assassins bowing to him, in the corner of his eye he saw bright pink. He looked in the direction and it was Felicity watching him with her hands at her mouth. She looked scared, terrified even. He held onto Ra's with one arm and reached for her with his free hand. 

He could tell she panicked and ran down the hall. 

***

Oliver slowly laid Ra's on the floor and removed his sword. His eyes were open and looking into Oliver's soul, he got chills. He ran his fingers over the dead man's face and closed his eyes. 

Men wearing rags, maybe from the village, came beside Oliver and took Ra's al Ghuls body away. 

He stood up and looked over his shoulder at the assassins in the room all on their knees with heads bowed. 

"Get up."

They stood in sync. 

"Carry on with your afternoon actives."

Within seconds Oliver was alone. 

He remembered about Felicity and raced to where he thought she might be, but she wasn't in his room. She's always in his room. Always in here fiddling with some computer setup or trying to find out any news from Starling. 

Oliver panicked for a good while, pacing back and forth in his room. He didn't know where she could be, she never went anywhere without him and his room was her favorite place. It was the only place she felt completely safe and at home with him. 

"She needed air," he gasped. He remembered how she would always go outside when she couldn't think with him in her presence. 

He ran through the halls, making everything a blur until he got to the gardens. She was a pink dot to the background of the luscious colours of the flowers. 

She spotted him.

"Felicity, I-"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry to run away, I panicked and you were in so much pain. I left you. I was shellfish and ran when you needed me." Oliver pulled her even closer into painfully tight hug and hid his face in her neck. He loved how far they have come and how he didn't need to speak when she already knew what he meant to say.  
Felicity pulled away and he notice the red stain on her front, he looked down at himself and saw Ra's blood on his chest. Oliver sighed and dropped his head, he closed his eyes and could feel Felicity cupping his face. 

"It's okay, pink isn't my favorite colour." Her lips pecked on his and he tried to hide a bashful smile. "It took you this long."

His eyes flashed open and looked at her in shock. 

"What? I did tell you months ago to kill him," she tried to widen her already huge smile. He knew she was trying to hide the sorrow for him and make him laugh or smile. And he did exactly that, he smiled at her for trying to make his new crazy life... worth the life. 

"Let's go to your assassin party, Al Saheem." She grabbed his hand and led him inside. "So what does Al Aaheem mean?"

He pulled her hand and held her to his body. 

"The Archer," he breathed on her lips.

"Wonder where they got that crazy name," Felicity smiled against his lips.


End file.
